


[奇异铁]《无痕》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 奇异铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 奇异铁。春梦了无痕。Stephen做了好多梦，梦的内容让他醒来后不敢直视Tony。





	[奇异铁]《无痕》

他站在了一条小路上。高大植物的林冠层挡住了大部分阳光，余下的温暖落到地面辐照着只需要少许阳光的草本植物。树林里很安静，除却偶尔的两三声鸟叫，就只有树叶被风拂动出的沙沙声。  
他顺着石板路走向树林深处，进入明显是他设置下的防护法阵后小路有一个转弯，石板路的尽头是隐蔽在茂密树林后的小木屋。木屋不大但是看起来很温馨，让人感觉到“家”的味道。  
他知道木屋里是什么样的景象在等着他。就像过去一连几天的梦境一样，场景是圣所、别墅、Stark大厦，一直到今天的小木屋。场景不同人物却是一样的，他情不自禁加快了脚步，推开门就看到Tony坐在桌边，面前摆着一杯咖啡。  
就好像在一起很久了一样，他们随意的说话聊天，接着不自觉的就吻在了一起。梦境潮湿火热真切的不可思议，他抱着Tony将他按在床上沙发上墙上门板上桌子上随便什么地方，接着就是肉体最直接的触碰。Tony很热情也知道怎样最能把他逼疯，每次他想要温柔一些就会被撩拨的失了自控。  
Tony的里面很热，湿润而柔软。他插进去时会被紧紧吸附着往里吞，抽出时会被包裹着挽留似的不让他出去。他喜欢Tony被撞的受不住时只得放软了声音的求饶，喜欢他被情欲熏蒸的通红的眼角，喜欢他水雾弥漫的眼神。梦境会一直持续到这场性事结束，醒来时Stephen会有片刻的恍惚。  
除了这片刻的恍惚以外，因有这些内容的梦而起的还有一个后遗症。  
就是醒来后Stephen不敢直视Tony。  
眼神无意识间自主的挪开，回避着Tony的眼神；不自觉的打破与Tony独处一室的状态，方式是转身离开。这样的反常随着做梦的次数增加越来越明显，明显到连Wang都发现了，旁侧敲击的询问着Stephen的情况。  
“说真的，要不是我们一起经历过那些事情，我都要觉得你是讨厌我了。”Tony反坐在椅子上看着旁边的Stephen，提前发言他就没办法先一步离开：“Doctor，你这个样子真的很奇怪。”  
Stephen没有说话。他一瞬间想起了梦里面的内容，Tony喊他“Doctor”，尾音上翘含满笑意，也许是揶揄但他只觉得那是调情。  
他不自觉的咽了口唾液，Tony看到了他上下滑动了一下的喉结。Stephen想开口解释一下，天知道如果他一直沉默的话，以智商著称的Stark会不会能够猜到他这样反常的原因。  
“大约是从两周前开始的。”Tony盯着Stephen，“为了测试到底是不是有问题，我这两天一直都有刻意出现在你面前、跟你搭话、看着你，但每次你都很快的避开我。”  
“这没有什么好否认的，连Wang都已经发现了。”发现Stephen张了嘴像是想要说话，Tony接着开口：“你会假装拿东西离开房间、大厅、储藏室，随口扯几句话敷衍我好尽快结束谈话，每次发现我看你你都会刻意挪开眼神，甚至因为低头有恰好对上我眼神的风险，你往左看往右看的次数比例相近，有过抬头看天花板的情况。”  
“你为什么会可以回避与我的交流？”Tony直直的盯着Stephen，“这总要有个原因。”  
Stephen张了张嘴，原因他说不出口。他寄希望于Tony：“如果你能够说出来那么我会给你肯定答复。”  
“我自认两周前没有做过什么会让你这样避着我的事情，那么问题不在我，而在你自身。”Tony紧紧盯着Stephen抓住他表情所有的变化：“现实生活里没有发生任何事情，那么只能是在梦境里。”  
他捕捉到了Stephen那一瞬间流露出的紧张：“我说中了。梦里发生了什么？不仅让你表现出这样的反常，还让你说不出口。”  
“...我说不出口。”Stephen摇了摇头。他从没觉得说出实话是一件这么难的事情。  
“那么，让我猜猜...”

“所以我果然猜中了。”Tony喘着气笑着低头亲了一口Stephen的嘴唇。“梦境困扰了尊敬的至上法师这么久...两周？或者说梦境里的事情根本不是困扰，你是单纯的不好意思看见我啊...”他的话被Stephen的一顶断去了后续只剩喘息。  
没有时间挪到卧室，Stephen直接带着Tony进入了镜面空间。Tony跨坐在他身上两人的衣服只有裤子是不整齐的，骑乘式让Stephen进的很深，Tony搂着他的脖子张着嘴喘气。现实世界的性爱比梦境里来的更让人印象深刻。那终究只是精神层面的感受，远远不如肉体最真实的触碰。  
Stephen现在才知道，梦境里那种感觉根本什么都算不上。自控在Tony向他靠过来嘴唇压上来的时候就没了，准备阶段时他摸到一指的湿滑柔软时才意识到Tony说的“可以直接来”是什么意思。他早就猜到了他异常的原因，这时才说破不过是因为暗地里笑够了打算转变和他的关系罢了。  
“梦里的我是怎样的？”被压上了餐桌Tony也没慌，他拉着Stephen的衣领把他拉下来与他接吻，双腿盘着他腰部压着后腰。法师平日里也没落下锻炼，厚重袍子下方的身体也是很有料的。虽然不说壮的离谱，失了自控时把Tony操的受不了还是够的。  
“你会像这样把我压在餐桌上操吗？还是说在梦里这种地方你会把平常掩藏的本性暴露出来？”他看着Stephen笑，快感一阵阵的直直劈入大脑让他心跳过载，有些受不了他攥住了Stephen的衣服，嘴上却还是想怎么说就怎么说：“说说看，Doctor？”  
“你会像现在这样说话。”Stephen掐牢他的腰，短暂的停了一下。  
Tony感觉到什么不对，想求饶时已经来不及了。  
“然后被我操的哭出来。”

“钱就不用打了，都多熟了你说是吧。”Antarctic笑了笑：“就是商品评价那儿你多吹一点，要不是你知道商家是我你也不会信真有人能让你和心选出现在同一个梦里。”  
Tony退出转账页面，顿了顿开口问道：“你看得到梦境里发生的事情吗？”  
“可以，但是我不会去看毕竟我人品好。”Antarctic拍了拍胸膛：“不过你要是想看，我可以弄出来给你。”

  
[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC请见谅!!!!我还在摸索......


End file.
